Stay With You
by The Girly Man
Summary: “How about…” Haru started, brushing a loose lock of hair out of Rin’s face and behind her ear. “…I tell you a story?” Rin giggled. “Do you even know any?” “Of course,” Haru replied. “Okay, then,” Rin said, sitting up. “Go ahead.”


**Sorry for the lack of updates… Haven't gotten to typing anything recently. **

**Also while I'm thinking about it, my sister Thea (TGiF512) posted a story in the Furuba section. It's called _Beneath the Shadows_. It's her first Fruits Basket story and she didn't get any reviews for it… so it'd be appreciated if you checked it out. Please? Hehe. **

**This is a remake of Haru and Rin's first kiss. The pushing out window thing with Akito hasn't happened… _yet. _**

**I thought of the title from the Goo Goo Dolls song/CD title, but that has nothing to do with the story. I was simply listening to that song at the time. **

**--------**

**Stay With You**

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Rin smirked at Hatsuharu as she turned the television off. "Who do you think you are, asking me things like that?"

"Will you?"

Rin shrugged, her heartbeat increasing tenfold.

"Because… tomorrow's Saturday, you know, so it's not like we have school."

Rin shrugged again. Hatsuharu sat down on the edge of his bed, watching her lay down. "Alright," she sighed. "As long as… nobody finds out. And I won't be able to sleep anyway."

"Why not?" Haru asked, moving backwards so he was sitting right next to her.

"Well… I…" she stammered, turning her head to look at him and folding her hands over her stomach. "Sometimes I can't sleep… so I need to read a book until I fall asleep."

"Okay… so what's the problem?"

"I doubt there are any books in your entire house, Haru," Rin laughed.

"How about…" Haru started, brushing a loose lock of hair out of Rin's face and behind her ear. "…I tell you a story?"

Rin giggled. "Do you even know any?"

"Of course," Haru replied.

"Okay, then," Rin said, sitting up. "Go ahead."

"No," Haru stopped her, placing his hand on her chest. Both of them were blushing hard and there was a slightly awkward silence, but Haru didn't move. "No," he repeated, more quiet that time, glad it was dark and she couldn't see his red face. He gently pushed her back and took his hand away. "You… can lie down."

Rin nodded, also thankful the light wasn't on, and went back to resting against the pillows.

"Comfortable?" he asked, keeping his voice smooth so that it was barely a whisper.

"Almost," she cooed back, crawling under the cover and hugging a pillow to her chest. She looked up at him. "Okay. Ready."

Haru cleared his throat, his thoughts racing as fast as his heart. "_Once upon a time…_"

"Oh Haru," Rin interrupted. "Is this going to be some corny story I'll hate?"

"Shh… no. Just let me start, 'kay?" he smiled.

"_Once upon a time, there was a big, slow, stupid cow—_"

"Haru, you're not big and slow and stupid," Rin cut him off again.

"Shh," Haru whispered to her, touching a finger to her lips. "My story.

"_Once upon a time, there was a big, slow, stupid cow. He was shy and dumb and nobody on the entire farm wanted to talk to him. Everyone laughed at him because he was slow and stupid and they didn't include him in any of the games they player. He was a sad cow, and he felt like her was going mentally insane. How badly he wanted to be treated the same. Sometimes he even dreamed he was a human._

"_But then one day he noticed a horse on the other side of the farm. She was quiet, but she was the most beautiful horse the cow had ever seen…"_

Rin blushed, shifting her position, but stayed quiet and listened.

"… _she had the most perfect, shining, black mane and the prettiest eyes of all the other horses. The cow had heard that the horse had problems in the past, but that didn't matter to him. Every day he would watch her from the other side of the farm, falling even more in love every time._

"_One day the cow decided he was going to talk to the horse, whether a big dumb cow could love a beautiful horse or not. He gathered up all of the courage he could and made his way across the farm. Once he introduced himself as the big, dumb, cow, the horse smiled at him with a smile that made his poor heart melt._

"'_If you'll talk to me for just a little bit, I think I'll be the happiest cow on the farm,' the cow told her._

"_And the horse said, 'But what if the farmer gets mad?'_

"_To which the cow replied, 'If you understand my feelings for you, you'll know that I'll let nothing stand in my way.'_

"_So the cow and the horse started talking. They talked for hours and hours, until the sun went down and the cow had to go back home. This continued for several days, and the two became best friends. The beautiful horse was falling in love with the stupid cow, and she also dreamed of being accepted. She was so happy that she had found someone to talk to._

"'_Are you the happiest cow on the farm now?' she asked him one day._

"'_Not yet,' the cow replied, and the horse was confused. 'If you let me hold your…_hoof…_,' he said, 'I think I'll be the happiest cow on the farm.'"_

Haru stopped his story, moving closer to her. She laughed and held her hand out. Haru took it, smiling, and stared into her eyes as he continued his story.

"_So the cow held the horse's _hoof_… but he still felt like he could be happier. When the horse asked him again if he was the happiest cow on the farm, he responded, 'Not yet. If you let me lay down next to you, I think I'll be the happiest cow on the farm.'"_

Rin nodded, her cool hand still in his, and Haru laid back onto the pillows. They faced each other, their faces only inches apart, and Haru continued speaking.

"'_Are you the happiest cow on the farm now?' the horse asked, and the cow shook his head._

"'_Not yet,' he replied. 'If you let me come under the covers with you, and wrap my arms around you, I think I'll be the happiest cow on the farm.'"_

Smiling, Rin pushed the pillow she had been holding aside and pulled the blanket back for Haru. He wrapped his arms around her waist, nearly every inch of his body against hers.

"_When the horse asked if he was the happiest cow on the farm, the cow still said no.'"_

Rin smirked, wondering what else he could possibly corner her into doing.

"'_If you let me press my lips against yours, just once, only then will I be truly happy.'"_

"But… but Akito…" Rin mumbled with tears in her widened eyes.

"'_If you let me kiss you… just once…'"_ Haru whispered, closing his eyes and moving forward. Even though she was afraid, Rin closed her eyes also, and eventually their lips met softly. A jolt went through her body, and every doubt and worry she had had was erased. She felt as if she were floating away… until Hatsuharu pulled away finally, and a tremendous sadness filled her. She didn't want it to end…_ever_. She wanted this cute, children-styled story to go on until the day she died.

"_And the horse asked again,"_ Haru continued. _"'Are you the happiest cow on the farm yet?', expecting a different answer._

"'_Not yet,' the cow told her, and once he said it, the horse was shocked. How could he be any happier when she was the happiest she had ever been?"_

Rin smiled widely, kissing Haru's cheek.

"_Before the cow could say what would make him happiest, something _magical_ happened,"_ Haru laughed, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. _"The cow turned into a boy, named _Hatsuharu_, and the horse turned into the most beautiful girl in the entire world, named _Rin.

"'_If you will stay the night with me, just one night…' Hatsuharu said. 'I know I'll be the happiest boy in the entire world…'"_

Tears streamed quickly down Rin's face and she could barely breathe. "Yes… I'll stay with you," She told him with a watery laugh. "Thank you so much, Hatsuharu. That was the best story I've ever heard."

"I made it up myself," Haru smirked, even though it had taken him forever to think it up. "Anything for you, Rin."

He pressed his lips against her forehead, and laughed as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Goodnight," Rin smiled at him, closing her sleepy eyes.

"Sweet dreams," he replied.

"…_and he was_,_" _he mumbled before he fell asleep, finishing the story as he decided that for that night, there was no possible way he could be any happier. He was the happiest cow in the entire world.


End file.
